Anastasia's Wish
by Aleicia Wolfe
Summary: Smutty one shot of Draco/OC for cake-is-not-fake. Rated M for a reason.


Smutty-one shot of Draco/OC for cake-is-not-fake.

Anastasia's Wish

"Good morning Draco." Anastasia said as she walked up behind him. Draco turned and smiled down at her.

"Good morning Anastasia." He greeted her. Draco took at her entire body from head to toe. She had brown hair and blue eyes that shined with life and a lovely figure that made him wondered how she would look spread out on a bed naked for him.

"I was wondering what you were doing tonight." She mumbled sheepishly looking at her feet. Draco tilted her head back up so that she is looking at him and smiled."Nothing yet, but that could change depending on what you are doing." His eyes were alight with lust. Anastasia took a deep breathe and smiled."Well I was hoping to be alone with you actually." She smiled trying not to shake.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight after dinner." Draco licked his lips and kissed her softly. He disappeared before she could even draw another breathe. Anastasia was shaking when she reached her first class. Through out the day she looked at Draco and every time he was looking back at her.

After dinner, Anastasia walked up to the seventh floor and to the Room of Requirement. The door opened and Draco was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hello Anastasia. I have a bit of a surprise for you." He smiled as she walked in the door. As soon as the door closed, Draco spun her around and kissed her deeply pushing her against the door. She kissed him back timidly, her arms resting at her sides.

"I'm sorry Draco." Anastasia said pulling away. He looked confused and than concerned.

"What's wrong Anastasia?" He asked pulling her back to him.

"I guess I'm a little nervous." She admitted looking to the floor.

"Why are you nervous?" He wondered with a questioning look on his face. She looked up at him before speaking.

"I have never done this before, ever." She muttered her face going red.

"It's easy, put your arms around my shoulders and I will do the rest." He smiled and kissed her again as she put her arms around him. She kissed him back with a little more courage.

"You are a great kisser Draco." She smiled against his lips. He chuckled and nibbled on her lower lip, sliding his hand from her back to her arse and squeezing softly. Anastasia moaned and arched back against his hand before realizing what she had done. She gasped and blushed pulling slightly away. Draco chuckled and gripped her arse firmly with both hands pulling her against his body. He kissed her neck as he picked her up.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." He directed as he continued kissing her collarbone. Anastasia wrapped her legs around him and sucked in a sharp breathe when she felt him pressing against her. Her lips found his as he walked to the bed and lay down with her in his arms.

"Draco I'm scared. I want to but I don't know anything about this." She whispered in a rush. He kissed her to silence her rambling.

"It's ok Anastasia, I can show you everything." He smiled at her with a glint of happiness in his eyes. She looked at him with complete trust and smiled at him. He took her hands and placed them on his chest. She automatically started unbuttoning his shirt with trembling fingers. She was fascinated as the shirt revealed the pale skin of his chest. Anastasia ran her hands up and down his chest after sliding the shirt off of him and tossing it onto the floor, tangling her fingers in the light scatter of blonde chest hair.

"You are gorgeous Draco." She whispered in awe as she traced his muscles. He chuckled and kissed her neck causing her to moan. His arms wound around her waist and pulled her close.

"I'm going to undress you now Anastasia, so tell me now if you don't want to do this." He said looking into her eyes. She did not say anything she just laid on her back and gazed up at him. He started by unbuttoning her shirt. He had her stand in front of him as he let it slide from her shoulders. Draco ran his hands across her stomach and felt it quivered under his touch. He reached behind her, unclasped her bra, and slid it down her arms. Her face went red as he looked at her.

"Don't be embarrassed Anastasia, you are beautiful." Draco said as he stood and pulled her against him. He hands slid to her waist and unzipped her skirt letting it fall to the floor. Anastasia unhooked his jeans and slid them down his legs. She tilted her head up and kissed him as she slid his boxers off. Draco tugged her panties off her and picked her up.

"I'm still a virgin." She whispered biting her lip. Draco kissed her softly and laid her on the bed in the center.

"I will be as gentle as I can. Tell me if I hurt you." He said looking at her. She was beautiful and lush, just the way he liked her. He kissed her softly as he nudged her pussy. He felt her tense up as he slowly slid into her. She squealed in pain as he pushed fully into her.

"Draco it hurts so bad, please make it stop." She whispered a tear falling down her face.

"I know and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you Anastasia I swear." Draco babbled and kissed her neck. She was breathing hard as she tried to make the pain stop. It slowly changed from pain to a throbbing pleasure.

"Draco it does not hurt anymore." Anastasia smiled up at him.

"Are you ready for me to move?" He asked still looking a little worried. She nodded and tightened her arms around his shoulders. Draco slowly slid out of her pussy and back in being as gentle as he could. She bit her lip as he moved in and out of her.

"It still hurts a little." She moaned as he slipped into her once again. He paused for a moment.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked staying still. She shook her head quickly and lifted her hips. Draco gripped her hips and slid his cock out of her again. Anastasia arched her back and moaned as he continued to fuck her slowly. She mumbled his name repeatedly as he slid deeper into her pussy. She felt her stomach quiver and tighten.

"Draco I feel like I'm burning but in a good way." Anastasia groaned as he sucked her right nipple into his mouth and lavished it with his tongue.

"That is the pleasure building." He smiled at her and slipped his left hand down to her pussy and slowly rubbed her clit. She moaned and arched against his hand silently asking for more.

"That feels so good. I cant hold back much longer." She whimpered as he slid into her pussy harder.

"You don't have to Anastasia. You can let go as soon as you want to." He smiled down at her. He felt her pussy clench tight around his cock and could barely contain himself. Her nails dug into his back as she tightened around him even more.

"I feel like I'm going to explode." She moaned as he rubbed her clit faster. Anastasia moaned Draco's name as she let go and felt the world explode around her.

"That's it pretty girl." He praised and rolled so she was on top of him.

"What are you doing?" She panted as she braced herself on his chest.

"You are going to make me come." He smiled up at her and grabbed her hips.

"How am I going to do that?" She asked looking confused. She raised her hips as he guided her up and down his cock. She smiled and started doing it herself.

"Oh that feels good." He moaned as she bounced harder. She bit her lip and rode his cock faster.

"You like my pussy Draco?" She asked all shyness gone. He smiled up at her and squeezed her breast.

"I love your pussy. It's so tight and wet, just for me." He groaned as he rammed his cock deep inside her. Anastasia tossed her head back letting her hair fall over her shoulders and tickle his thighs. Draco felt his muscles bunch as she tightened around him again. He watched in amazement as she slipped her hand down her stomach and touched herself.

"Your juicy cock feels so good in my pussy. You like it when I squeeze you like this?" She asked clenching tightly around him.

"Fuck yes I like that. It feels so damn good when you tighten your pussy on my cock." He growled and rolled over so she was under him again. Anastasia squeaked in surprise as he nibbled her neck. Draco slid completely out of her and moved so his mouth was on her pussy.

"Draco what are you doing?" She asked looking down at him. He smiled up at her and sucked her clit into his mouth.

"Oh my fucking god, that feels so good." She moaned and lifted her hips. He teased her by slowly licking her pussy. Anastasia twisted and tensed as he sucked her clit back into his mouth.

"That's it Draco, oh fuck yes. Don't stop sucking my clit, please don't. Oh I love it when you nibble on me." She groaned as he chuckled. The vibrations from his laughter made her squirm harder trying to make herself come.

"You taste so fucking good. I could suck on your pussy forever." He growled licking his lips and kissing her. She whined at the loss of contact. He smiled and slid his fingers into her tight entrance and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"Oh hell yes, fuck me with your fingers. Make me come like a little whore." She begged as he slipped his fingers in and out of her. He started slowly and as she squirmed he quickened his movements.

"Your pussy is so wet." He smiled and teased her clit with the head of his cock.

"Draco please fuck me again." She begged lifting her hips. He chuckled and moved away from her. Anastasia whined as he teased her while kissing and nibbling on her neck. Draco sucked her nipple into his mouth as he slid his thick cock into her tight pussy again.

"I fucking love your pussy. I could fuck you all day and never get enough." He smiled and pounded into her harder. She arched off the bed as his cock hit the back of her cunt. She felt her stomach tighten as he fucked her faster.

"Draco I'm going to come. You fat cock fills my pussy so good. Fuck me harder please." She begged wrapping her legs around his waist and scratching his back. Draco arched against her driving his cock deep inside her as she screamed his name.

"You feel so damn good, too good. I cant get enough of you." He growled fucking his hips against hers.

"I love you Draco." Anastasia moaned against his lips and arched her back. He kissed her deeply and slid a finger down to her clit.

"I love you too." He smiled and rubbed her clit fast and hard. He felt her tighten around him again. As she came she screamed his name and arched her back. Draco let go of his control and came deep inside her.

"You are truly amazing Draco." She smiled up at him as she laid across his chest.

"Thank you, and so are you my love." He kissed the top of her head and held her close to him. Anastasia sighed and cuddled into his side slipping slowly into sleep. Draco smiled as he felt her breathing change as she slept. His last thought before sleep took him was 'I'm glad I can finally see to Anastasia's wish.'


End file.
